Dreamy Eyes
by MovieStar16
Summary: S/S fanfic!!Scott and Shelby are living together....Scott purposes to shelby does she say yes?? to find out you'll have to read!! R/R!!!!!!! :o)
1. Live Together?

Hey everyone! This is my second fanfic please review!! I'd appreciate it very much. My first story is under the TV show Once and Again and I have to admit its not very good lol. I'm hoping this one will be better--I haven't seen Higher Ground in soo long that I forget some stuff so if anyone would like to give me some feedback or just wants to talk about the show are whatever LoL email me at MaybellineQueen05@attbi.com thanks guyz and I hope you enjoy my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character except Torrance  
  
The title of the story 'Dreamy Eyes' is a Christina Aguilera song that reminds me of Scott and Shelby. ( cuz you know Scott does have some dreamy eyes lol!) Just thought I would tell you!! :o)  
  
  
  
~Chapter one~*Live together?*  
  
Thunder boomed as the cliffhangers were in the lodge. Shelby and Scott were sitting on the sofa talking about how the last days at Horizon might be like.  
  
"Shel, I was thinking that maybe after we graduate from here we could get an apartment together or something. I really love you and I couldn't imagine a day without you."  
  
"Wow...Scott..." Shelby stopped to think. "I wasn't expecting anything like this, um, I don't know what to say."  
  
"You could say yes." Scott said in a hoping voice.  
  
Shelby smiles. "Uhh how do you expect us to do that when we both are kinda-- -well---um---BROKE!" "Just let me take care of that Shel, the only thing I wanna worry about is being with you."  
  
"Okay...yes, we can move together! "Shelby said excitedly. She smiles as Scott begins to stroke her face; he leans in and slowly kisses her softly on the lips.  
  
"I love moments like this with you. "She says sweetly about to kiss his lips again. Scott smiles and enjoys his embrace with her.  
  
"I hope were not interrupting anything" a mildly morbid voice breaks their kiss. Scott and Shelby turn their heads and realize it's Torrance (one of the new cliffhangers) with Daisy. Torrance became oddly close to Daisy as soon as she showed up at Horizon. Maybe because they were almost exactly the same but her and Shelby also shared the same attitude not to mention sarcastic humor.  
  
"What do you two want?" Scott asked in a cold tone of voice.  
  
"Well we just thought we'd inform you of the festivities Peter is planning for our end of the year get out--or so we've heard." Daisy said in her usual sarcastic/funny voice. Daisy pauses while her and Torrance just stare at Scott and Shelby as if they were waiting for a guess.  
  
"Well are you gonna tell us or are you gonna make us beg?" Shelby asked.  
  
"A little groveling wouldn't hurt." smirked Torrance.  
  
"Oh you're right that would be quite cute," Daisy said being funny as her and Torrance went on carrying that conversation with each other.  
  
"Well..." Scott said impatiently eager to get back to where he was with Shelby before Peter or Sophie could catch them and put them on shuns or silences.  
  
"Oh sorry--My Bad! A talent show isn't that just marvelous! Torrance said sarcastically.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me?!" Shelby said in a That's-a-stupid-idea tone.  
  
"Guess I'll be sittin' out on this one"  
  
"Yeah me too" Scott and Shelby both agreed.  
  
"We'll see about that." Daisy said not believing Shelby.  
  
"Well you probably heard wrong, there's no talent show if there was Peter would have told us himself" Shelby says self-assured.  
  
Peter walks in the room. Scott rolls his eyes knowing that Torrance and Daisy ruined his time with Shelby. Peter notices Scott's gesture towards him coming in.  
  
"Is there a problem Mr. Barringer?"  
  
Scott stiffens knowing that peter must have seen what he did.  
  
"Uh..no Peter I-I'm fine"  
  
Shelby nudges Scott and laughs.  
  
Peter stands in the middle of the room to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Listen up Cliffhangers, I'm sure some of you have heard already but Sophie and I have been thinking of something special and fun we could do for all the seniors who are leaving in a few days. We have come to our decision and decided to have some sort of a talent show."  
  
Daisy looks at Shelby and gives her a little I told you so smirks.  
  
"I better polish up on my moves then." Ezra said being serious  
  
"Yo, EZ what moves?" Auggie said back with laughter.  
  
"Auggie, how could you doubt me man, I've got moves you've never seen"  
  
All the girls rolled their eyes.  
  
"EZ I've seen you move before and it just ain't pretty!" Auggie said trying to hold back laughter.  
  
"Alright guys chill out. I'm not done explaining everything."  
  
"Hey sorry Peter" Auggie said "Yeah" Ezra repeated.  
  
"Okay now there are some rules..."  
  
"Does there always have to be rules." Juliette said totally cutting peter off.  
  
"Ms. Waybourne thanks for interrupting."  
  
"Sorry Peter"  
  
"But to answer your question yes, everyone there's only 2 that I expect you to follow. Now for the rules they go as followed number one no inappropriate dancing or music and number two everyone participates."  
  
"Oh come on Peter. Everyone knows I don't have any talent!" complains Shelby.  
  
"Shelby now that's where you're wrong..." Juliette says with a sly grin.  
  
"Oh really Queenie? Now why am I so wrong?"  
  
"Well we all know you're like a used car maybe you could teach us some of your tricks you used on the street." Juliette gave her another sly grin. Shelby glared at her.  
  
"Oh stuff it Queenie before you find out what its like to get your calorie count up when my fist is down your throat." Shelby snared at juliette.  
  
"Ladies, Ladies cool it...unless you both want to be put on shuns."  
  
Scott whispers to Shelby. "I don't know why you let her get to you." Shelby looks at Scott. "I guess we both love a good argument." She whispers back.  
  
"Okay so everyone be thinking about what your going to do because we have to put this on really soon. You're all leaving in a week." Peter said as he was leaving. 


	2. Don't Tell

Authors note: Just a reminder. In this story the cliffhangers are going to be graduating in a week so that's why some of their attitudes are different (a little friendlier at times)if you haven't noticed or were curious.  
  
  
  
~Chapter 2~*Don't tell*  
  
~Next Day-Girls Dorm~  
  
"Alright girlies, places please, places please." Daisy said in her best dance instructor impersonation while clapping her hands.  
  
"Daisy this is so lame." Shelby said exhausted.  
  
"Yeah Dais we've been doing this for like an hour now, can't we break or something?" Juliette complained.  
  
"Hey Hey! That's enough of that." She said still in dance instructor mode. "If you wanna be the best you gotta practice."  
  
"What if we don't want to be the best." Shelby complained.  
  
"Just get in your place. The faster you do it, the faster it will be to get this done."  
  
The girls sighed (Torrance, Jules, Shelby) and did as Daisy said.  
  
"Alright from the beginning-Ezra hit the music." Daisy began leading the girls in to the dance. "One and two, three and four, hop and turn, step, step, shake, shake, shake..Alright stop the music, stop the music. Shelby this is not a square dance. Don't be so stiff. You have to loosen up.be a butterfly." As Daisy said that she was looking in the air flaring her arms around gently like a butterfly.  
  
"Uh Dais-your really losing it now."  
  
Scott walks into the girls' dorm. "Um, peter sent me in here to tell you that we're having group in 10 minutes so we can let him now at least one thing we're doing for the talent show."  
  
"I never thought I'd say this before about group but thank god!! Thank you Scott!!" Torrance said on her knees thanking him as Shelby, Jules, and Ezra laughed.  
  
~10 Minutes later~  
  
"Hey gang, thanks for comin'. Uh..well have any of you decided what your doing for the talent show?"  
  
"Yes. Peter. Jules, Tori, and Shelby are doing a dance. Which I myself have choreographed." Daisy said in a smug voice.  
  
"Ha. Shel you dance?" Auggie said laughing.  
  
"It's more than what you can do." She said back sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah Aug what are you gonna do? Try to read?" Torrance said sarcastically.  
  
"Yo Tor shut it."  
  
"Both of you back off." Scott finally said.  
  
"Alright what song are you doing, and is there anyone else who's doing anything so far?"  
  
"Britney Spears' Overprotected (Remix)"Jules said very giddy. It was her choice of song.  
  
"Alright anything else?"  
  
"Not yet" Auggie said.  
  
"Okay you guys can go. Don't forget dinner is in 20. Your free to do anything."  
  
Scott goes up to Shelby. "Hey I thought I'd get you off the hook from Daisy for awhile."  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Shelby said with a grin.  
  
"Well since it's still light out and people would see us go anywhere else wanna just come in to my 'so called room' and hang out with me and the guys?" Scott said kinda laughing because of her comment.  
  
"Sure anything to get away from Daisy the dancer."  
  
~Boys Dorm~  
  
"Yo Shel, sorry about in group.we cool?" Auggie asked while doing one of those guy handshakes with Scott.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Shelby said back with a smile.  
  
Shelby and Scott walked over to his bed just to sit down and talk to the rest of the guys. Shelby sat in front of Scott between his legs with his arm around her stomach.  
  
"Meat you didn't tell her did you?" Auggie asked Scott cautiously  
  
"No, I didn't unless you want me to?" He smirked  
  
"Tell me what?" Shelby asked curiously  
  
"Oh I'll tell you." Ezra stepped into the conversation.  
  
"EZ don't even think about it!" Auggie replied with a worried look.  
  
Ezra walked over to Scott as they pretended to discuss it. Shelby just played along. Auggie was getting nervous.  
  
"Man, I shoulda known not to tell you two." Auggie said  
  
"OoOoOoOo.. You do Aug??" Shelby pretended as if she knew.  
  
Ezra and Scott were cracking up.  
  
"C'mon guys don't play."  
  
"Aug I didn't know you liked..Torrance." Shelby said slyly guessing not even knowing that it was true.  
  
Scott and Ezra stopped laughing as they looked at Shelby. Auggie's face turned red and had no expression.  
  
"Why'd you tell her man!?" Auggie said embarrassed.  
  
Shelby was shocked. She was just guessing.  
  
"What?" Shelby said not knowing if she heard right.  
  
"How'd you know that?" Scott and Ezra both asked.  
  
Shelby looked at all of them. "I didn't know. I was just saying that." Still shocked.  
  
"Shelby, girl, you can't tell." Auggie said nervously  
  
She looked at him unsure. Then agreed. "Alright." 


	3. The Cards Tell All

* means its someone's thoughts  
  
~Chapter 3~*Cards tell all*  
  
Auggie, Ezra, Scott, and Shelby made there way to the cafeteria to go eat. When they got there everyone else from the cliffhangers were already there sitting at the table with there food. Once they got there food they went to the table to sit. Shelby got there first and for some reason she had this look on her face like she had a secret. "Where were you after group?" Daisy asked quizzingly. She was kinda in a daze of thinking. She really wanted to tell Torrance. "Earth to Shelby." Daisy said "Huh?" "I asked you where you were after group." Daisy said again wondering what her friend was thinking. "Oh, I was with Scott in the boys dorms. Um hanging out with Ezra and Auggie." She said worried they would ask any more questions and she might slip. "You look odd." Daisy said slightly knowing her friend had some sort of secret. "Oh thanks Dais." She said half joking. "Like you have a secret." Daisy said guessing right. "W-what? Why would I have a secret." She said almost smiling wanting to tell the news. "Hey Ladies." Auggie said as he, Ezra, and Scott sat down. "God it took them long enough to give us our food. You'd think they had to go out back and slaughter the cow they got this from." Scott said sarcastically. "What are we talking about?"Ezra asked. Shelby looked at Auggie. "Oh nothing. Just trying to get Ms. Merrick here to spill the bean as you would call it." Daisy said smugly. "I told you already I don't have a secret." Shelby lied. Auggie looked at her wide-eyed. "Fine you don't have to tell me, but just remember," Daisy starts saying with her I know look, "The cards tell all."  
  
Later that night Shelby, Torrance, and Jules are outside working on their routine for the talent show. The guys were working on there talent, whatever that might be. They told everyone that it was a surprise. So Daisy had the girls' dorm to herself.with the cards. "Hmm.what could Shelby be hiding?" She asked herself slyly. Putting more cards down, starting to reveal a little truth. Of course it wouldn't say exactly what she was hiding, but at least would give her an idea. She put down the last card and a devilish grin came across her face. "Love." She said to herself. "A new love." She quickly stated. "Now it couldn't be Shelby with the new love." She thought carefully. She remembered back at dinner she had said she was hanging out with Scott, Auggie, and Ezra in the boys dorm. "They all had to have been talking." She figured she could cross Shelby and Scott off the list right away, which only left..*Auggie and Ezra*. Daisy decided she would go talk to each of the guys privately and see if she could get someone to crumble.*Hey maybe Scott even knows*  
  
Daisy knocked on the boys' dorm. Scott yelled for her to come in. "Three stooges can I take Scott away for a minute?" "Sure. But you're on a clock." Ezra remarked back never looking up as he was writing down the plans. Scott got up and walked towards Daisy. "Hey Freak." He joked. "Nice." She said with sarcasm. "So what's up?" He asked "Can we go somewhere to be alone?" She asked. "Nice try Dais-I'm not in the mood." He joked. "Not like that you little perv." She laughed and grabbed his arm to lead him out towards the gazebo. "Okay so I read the cards and either Auggie or Ezra is in love and I know that's what Shelby is hiding..now I've been thinking it's Auggie cuz Ezra?-Just no!" she said bluntly. "And you're telling me this because..?" "Cuz I have a feeling that YOU know too wise guy." "If you're so sure it's Auggie then why don't you talk to him? Besides it's probably Juliette anyway." Scott said trying to get off the subject and leave. "No it's not Juliette. The cards specifically said 'new love'." "How do you know that 'the cards' aren't wrong?" "The cards don't lie."  
  
Sorry guys this chapter is kinda short! But I thought Daisy's line would be a good stopping point. I'll try to add another chapter tomorrow okay!? Please Review Review Review. Thanks guyz :o) 


	4. When Your Eyes Say It

~Chapter 4~*When your eyes say it*  
  
~Next Morning~Cafeteria  
  
Scott was the first to walk into the cafeteria. He had been thinking about something he and Ezra had planned to do for Auggie for the talent show since that would probably be his only chance. Then Torrance and Shelby walk in.  
  
"Hey Scott." Shelby and Torrance said as Shelby walked over to him to give him a morning kiss.  
  
"Hey, I'm glad you two are here I need to ask you a favor. Me and EZ have been planning this thing for the talent show it's like a skit that he wants to direct. It's basically two couples who are dancing about how much love they feel. He calls it the emotional dance." Scott laughed as he said that.  
  
"What kinda dancing is it?" Torrance asked.  
  
"I don't know what it's called? It's some sort of fancy dance." He said as Torr and Shelby began to laugh.  
  
"Sure I'll do it." Shelby said willingly  
  
"Okay, I get the whole you and Shelby thing but what about me. Who am I supposed to be dancing with?" Torrance asked curiously.  
  
"Well that was the thing me and EZ were thinkin' he's kinda shorter than you so it might look a little funny, so we were thinking..Auggie. What do ya think?"  
  
Shelby looked at Scott and automatically knew what he was trying to do. She smiled at the thought of how he and Ezra actually thought of that for their friend. A smile grew across Torrance's face that both Shelby and Scott had noticed.  
  
"So you'll do it?" Scott asked hoping.  
  
"Yeah sure!" She said kind of excited.  
  
The rest of the group came in. Scott walked over to Ezra. "She's gonna do it." Ezra smiled at the sound of that.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Daisy still on her quest to find out who she now know Auggie..Who he likes.  
  
"So who are you diggin'?" Daisy just came out and said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Auggie asked confused.  
  
"Alright let me put this into terms you might understand. Who do you like loverboy?" She asked eager to find out.  
  
Auggie looked nervous by her answer.  
  
"I don't know what you're talkin' about." He said trying to hide the fact.  
  
"What is with everyone saying that lately? Just tell me, I'm gonna figure it out one was or another." She said finding just the right way to get it out of him. He knew how Daisy was with her ways and he rather just tell her than have her do her mystical powers. She stared at him like she was trying to read him. Then he just gave in.  
  
"Torrance okay.you happy now!?" He said almost in relief that it was kind of out. A surprise came across her face-just as it had with Shelby.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." He said while nodding.  
  
"Wow I'm good. I got it out of you like that!" She said as she snapped her fingers.  
  
"Yeah sure just don't tell anyone."  
  
"I don't know why you're so scared. She likes you too." She said so sure of herself.  
  
"Did she tell you that?" he asked not believing.  
  
"Well no but I sense these thing remember?"  
  
"Yeah whatever. I won't believe anything till I see it."  
  
~Later in Group~  
  
"Okay everyone time for one of our last groups-topic will be 'I feel'." Peter stated clearly. "Daisy, you're first."  
  
"Surprised-Scott?"  
  
"Anxious-Jules?"  
  
"Happy-Shel?"  
  
"Love-Auggie?"  
  
"Nervous-EZ?"  
  
"Creative-Tori?"  
  
"I feel kinda sad." Torrance said everyone looked at her curiously.  
  
"Why is it you feel sad?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well I feel really close to all of you now and we're going to be leaving."  
  
Shelby put her arm around Torrance. "It doesn't have to be the end Tori, we can all get together or something and have little reunions." She said as she smiled. "I know I was always kind of mean to everyone but all of you mean a lot to me you're like my family and nothing will ever change that."  
  
"C'mon guys group hug." Ezra joked.  
  
"Shut up Ezra." The group all said.  
  
"Okay everyone your assignment is to write a letter to the person who's name you pull out of the hat something that you feel you never got the chance to tell them before. You'll be giving them to that person right after the talent show IN TWO DAYS don't forget!! Now don't show anyone once you get the name." Peter passed the hat around. That would reveal their receiver. 


	5. I Love YouTalent Show

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter in. I wanted to make it really good and long so here it is!! Hope you enjoy :o)  
  
-Tracy-  
  
~Chapter 5~*I Love You/ Talent Show*  
  
Last night Scott asked Shelby to meet him in the janitor shed before dawn because he had something he wanted to tell her. She accepted and they went to the dorms to sleep. ~Morning~ Shelby was starting to get out of bed and slip on some sweatpants when she heard Daisy's voice.  
  
"Where are you going this early in the morning?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but Scott asked me to meet him in the janitor shed this morning." She trusted Daisy in a whispering voice.  
  
"Don't worry lovebird, your secret is safe with Me." She said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Dais-."  
  
"Just remember to tell me all about it later." She said still smiling in a sleepy way.  
  
"I will, see you later."  
  
Shelby quickly peaked out the door to make sure no one would catch her. No one was there so she walked quickly to the janitor shed. She knocked on the door with their secret knock.  
  
"Come in." Scott called quietly.  
  
As Shelby opened the door her face lit up in surprise.  
  
"You like it?" Scott asked smiling.  
  
"Wow." She said with a big grin on her face not knowing any other words to say at this moment.  
  
"Ezra kinda told me what you had planned for me before and I realized we never did get to spend it together so I thought I would make it up to you." He said coming closer to her.  
  
Shelby looked around the room and saw tons of candles lighting the place up. A table set for two with rose petals on it with two candles one red and one white. She could hear music playing quietly in the background it was "Everything I Do (I Do it For You)" by Brandy. Everything was set just as it was before when she did it.  
  
"Ezra and Auggie helped me do it early,early,early this morning." He said now about an inch apart from her.  
  
"Geez I wish I would have dressed for the occasion." She said almost sarcastically.  
  
He just laughed. For he wasn't wearing anything special himself.  
  
"This is soo amazing Scott." She said in awe.  
  
"Well I love you Shelby and I wanted to have a special moment with you."  
  
She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. They held a long passionate kiss.  
  
"So wanna eat?" he asked still smiling. "I hope you like it, me and the guys snuck in the kitchen this morning. We were kinda in a hurry."  
  
"Oh I'm sure it's fine." She said without removing the smile from her face.  
  
He made eggs, bacon, toast, and had orange juice fresh squeezed. They sat there eating and talking for at least a ½ an hour by now.  
  
"Shel-When I first came here to Horizon. I was so upset.I didn't want to be here at all, but you changed that all for me. I'm so glad I met you." He said almost in tears.  
  
Shelby touched his hand. "I changed you? Oh my god Scott if you would have never been here I would probably be down the same road I came here on. My attitude would be worse than it ever was. I would have never opened up to anyone because I wouldn't have anyone to push me." She said with a smile. "And I wouldn't have been in love." with that sentence she started to cry. A good cry though. They spent the last ten minutes in the shed cuddling. They decided they should leave separately to go to the cafeteria so Peter or anyone else would suspect anything. Shelby was about to walk out the door when Scott grabbed her arm and kissed her passionately before she left.  
  
Shelby had fifteen more minutes till breakfast, which she wasn't even that hungry since she kind of already ate but she'd have to go anyway and pretend. So she took a shower and washed her hair to waste some time. Everyone else was already headed there but what's wrong with being fashionably late. After she got out of the shower she decided to not blow- dry her hair it was way too hot out to be worrying about that. She picked out some sparkly, faded jeans and a pink tanktop. She figured after that incident with Scott and she had her sweatpants on that she'd look at least half-way decent for him for the rest of the day.  
  
~Cafeteria~  
  
"Where's Shelby?" Juliette asked. "I didn't see her this morning when I woke up."  
  
"Oh she had to.um.she said she wanted to jog this morning." Daisy said trying to be convincing as she lied to Juliette. Ezra, Auggie, and Scott just laughed.  
  
"Jogging? That doesn't sound like Shelby? Juliette said second questioning Daisy.  
  
Just then Shelby came in and heard Juliette, she sat down next to Scott.  
  
"What are you talking about Jules, back home I used to jog all the time. I just figured I should get back on schedule since we're going home in two days. Well going to my new home that is." Shelby said as she looked at Scott and smirked.  
  
"Oh. Wait. What do you mean new home?" Jules asked confused.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys, me and Scott are moving in together once we get out of here." She said happily and grabbed Scott's hand and stroked it.  
  
"Really, that's awesome!" Everyone said together.  
  
Everyone started eating. Well all except Scott and Shelby.  
  
"What is up with you two? Not eating? That doesn't seem to much like you guys scott especially?" Torrance said wondering.  
  
Scott and Shelby just looked at each other and smiled. Ezra, Auggie, and Daisy did the same.  
  
"Guess I'm just not hungry." Scott said  
  
"Yeah me either." Shelby agreed.  
  
"Alright all this talk about not being hungry is making me full fast." Daisy said. "Come on Shel." Daisy said to Shelby trying not to give it away that she wanted to talk about what happened that morning. They went out to the gazebo.  
  
"Soo." Daisy said waiting for details.  
  
"He surprised me with a candlelit breakfast." Shelby smiled as she told her friend.  
  
"That is so sweet.boys I swear, they really know how to get to a girls heart don't they?" Daisy said in one of her knowing voices again. Shelby just laughed as just told her the rest of the juicy details.  
  
~That night: The Talent Show~  
  
"Alright everybody you know what to do you've been rehearsing I hope so tonight we will start the show off with Torrance Wright, Shelby Merrick, and Juliette Waybourne dazzling us with a dance that our own Daisy Lipenoski (I don't know how to spell her last name LoL) choreographed to the song Overprotected (Remix) by Britney spears. After the girls went all the boys were whistling and clapping. Then it was Daisy's turn to sing Angel of Mine by Monica. Her talent impressed everyone. No one had expected it out of her. All the Cliffhanger girls danced and acted in the song Lady Marmalade by Christina, Lil Kim, Pink, and Mya.the boys especially liked that one. Torrance sang "Stranger in my house" by Tamia. Then the guys and girls of the cliffhangers Shelby/Scott, Torrance/Auggie, and Daisy/Ezra did a dance together to the song "Ain't it funny" by J.Lo and Ja Rule. Shelby did a surprising ballet dance to the song "Wild Horses" by the Sundays. Tori and Jules Tap danced to Boys (Remix) by Britney Spears.  
  
"Our last performance is a dancing skit directed by Ezra to the song 'When your eyes say it' by Britney Spears the performance features Tori/Auggie and Scott/Shelby, so please enjoy!" Peter said as he sat down to watch. Auggie was very nervous to do the closing act only because he was going to be dancing with Torrance. At the beginning the girls walked out and the guys took their hands and guided them out. Then they had to stare into each others eyes and act, complements of Ezra who thought Auggie would like that part. When they were done they got the loudest applaud of the night.  
  
"Excellent guys! Well now we have some awards to give out. Sophie will be handing those out." Peter said with sigh not wanting to believe that his favorite group, the Cliffhangers, would be leaving in two days.  
  
"Okay the first award is Best Personality." Sophie said loudly. "And it goes to..Juliette Waybourne. Everyone clapped and Shelby rolled her eyes as if she knew that Queenie would get it.  
  
"Congrats Queenie, I'm proud." Shelby said smiling as Juliette walked back to the bench they were all sitting at.  
  
"Thanks Shelby, you know I never thought I would say this but I'm going to miss you calling me that. There won't be anyone else who does that." She said and Daisy just smiled at both of them.they were finally getting along.  
  
"Our next award Good looking guy and girl. Drum roll please.. Scott Barringer and oh looks like we have a tie for the girls they go to Shelby Merrick and Torrance Wright."  
  
Everyone cheered as they all walked up to get their award. It was just a certificate saying was kind of award it was.  
  
"Alright everyone the next award is Best Comedian here at Horizon.. and it goes to.. Ezra!"  
  
"Thank you, Thank you very much." He said in his Elvis impersonation as he walked up to get his award. Sophie and Peter smiled at him.  
  
"Four more awards guys, hang in there! Biggest Attitude goes to Shelby, Daisy, and Torrance." Daisy smiled and said sarcastically, "Figures."  
  
"Oh Daisy, Torrance don't go anywhere because the award for weirdest personality goes to you two."  
  
"Oh wow! I'm so honored!" Torrance said in her best dramatic voice.  
  
"Thanks everyone I'd like to thank first and foremost God for creating me this way, mom, dad thank you. Cliffhangers for not letting me forget who I was when my head got too big." She started laughing so did everyone else. "And last but not least Peter and Sophie you two led me on the road of weirdom and I thank you or else I wouldn't be here today." Daisy joked also dramatic like she was winning an academy award.  
  
Everyone clapped and laughed as they walked back to there seats.  
  
"Alright after that wonderful speech Daisy just made! Our next award is Best Dressed that goes to Jules." She went up got her award and came back to her seat. "Oooh look at miss fashion diva." Scott joked. Everyone laughed including Juliette.  
  
"And our last award goes to the person who never wants conflicts to happen to anyone, the problem solver award, and it goes to.. Auggusto!" Auggie smiled big as Scott and Ezra pat him on the back. "Yeahhhh man!" Scott and EZ both yelled as Auggie walked up to get his award.  
  
"Okay everyone, we want you to find a partner because you are having one last slow dance with each other." Peter smiled.  
  
Since there wasn't an even amount of people they thought they would take turns dancing with different people. Shelby and Ezra were dancing together, Auggie and Daisy, Scott and Jules and Tori were dancing together. So Scott got two girls. They were dancing to the song "Lately" by Tyrese as that ended everyone started switching partners. Then all of a sudden the song that Scott played for Shelby in the janitor shed came on. At the time Scott and Shelby were now dancing and she looked at him and said, "I went and requested it to Peter." She smiled he smiled back. "This is our song." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Time to deliver the letters!!" Peter announced, music still playing in the background.  
  
Scott grabbed his letter and headed for Daisy. He handed the letter to her and she smiled because she had him too so she also handed a letter to him. They both started to read them.  
  
Dear Daisy,  
  
I know when I first got here I was a bit of a jerk. Well you sure whopped me into shape. I still remember that time when we went on solos and you were angry with me and wanted to beat me up because Shelby left her site. I'm really glad you yelled at me that night I really needed it. I was stuck in my own world and only cared about myself. It really made me see that there's more to the world than worrying about yourself all the time. So one thing I never got to say to you was thank you because you deserve that. Shelby is lucky to have a friend like you. My mother once told me that friends are two people sharing one soul. I think you and Ezra still have a chance, just go for it.. don't be scared. Everything will work out.  
  
Love, Scott  
  
PS: Always remember you have a friend in me too.  
  
Daisy smiled as she read the letter. She could feel a tear fall onto her cheek.  
  
Dear Scott,  
  
There was many times here that we didn't get along, but little do you know there were many times that I stuck up for you man. When Shelby thought you would never understand I always told her that you'd come around. I knew you would because you care for her a lot and every one of us sees that. Scott let me tell you, Juliette was telling me that before you came here Shelby was never happy, a smile never came across her face, and she always had something mean to say to someone, she didn't hold back. But when you got here things changed. You gave her a reason to wake up in the morning, she is always smiling and has that giddy look in her eyes when she's with you, she's happy with you because you don't treat her like anyone else does. You love her. I always wanted to tell you that I thank you for making my best friend happy. I hope I can find a love that's just like yours and Shel's.  
  
With much Love, Daisy  
  
Shelby walked over to Juliette. "Here you go Queenie." She said smiling. "Thanks. Here is yours."  
  
Dear Juliette,  
  
Wow just my luck I pull your name out of the hat. For all the times that I was mean to you, it wasn't because I didn't like you. Because I liked all of you guys, you all were like my second family that actually cared. You know what Daisy once said to me, she said that the people who are most alike have the most conflicts. I didn't understand at first because well I didn't want to but I thought about it and I know what she means now. We both have the same feelings about our and we both put on a mask so no one can really see how much it does hurt except the only thing is you put on the happy, energetic mask and I put on just the opposite mean, stubborn, and sarcastic. Inside I was still hurt no matter what mask I decided to put on and I think you did too. We both had a good way of hiding it. And I think that's why we are alike. I now see that it's not a bad thing. It's not a bad thing to be like you and it's not a bad thing to show your true feeling because if you never express them what kind of person would you be? Well Queenie just know that I will always be here for you for anything you know how to reach me.  
  
Love, Shelby  
  
Juliette was stunned by what Shelby had to say in the letter.  
  
Dear Shelby,  
  
Hey buddy ol' pal! Ha. That's something to laugh about huh? I really do wish that we could have been better friends than what we were. If that's what you want to say that we were. It didn't even seem like we were friends. But you know I think we still have plenty of time to become friends. We're a lot alike Shel, even if you don't want to realize it or not we are. In some ways I think you're a much better person than I am. I'm so glad that Scott ended up with you in the end than me because you're a much better person for him. You two are meant for each other and I wish you the best of luck in the future.. you better invite me to the wedding!  
  
Love, Jules  
  
Shelby hugged Juliette and whispered, "Jules we will always have plenty of time to be friends." Juliette looked back at Shelby and smiled really big as she began to cry. "Okay." They pulled in for another hug. "Friends forever." She said.  
  
Auggie walked over to Torrance nervously. Handed her the letter as she began to read it.  
  
Dear Torrance,  
  
Hey girl. There's so much that I haven't had the guts to say to you so I'm just going to come out in this letter. Tori I think you are the most beautiful I have ever seen. Every time you walk in to the room I freeze. Scott always makes fun of me for that. You make me smile whether you know it or not. I know we don't talk very much that's mostly my fault because I feel if I do I'll make a fool out of myself or it'll be so obvious that I have feelings for you. The funny thing is I really had nothing to hide because everyone else knew about it all except for Jules but that won't be long. I guess what I want to ask is will you be my girlfriend? I'll understand if the answer is no, hopefully we can still be friends then.  
  
Love Always, Auggusto  
  
"Aww Aug! That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me. And the answer to your question.yes." She said smiling really big with tears coming out of her eyes. "You will?" he asked excitedly. "Yes" she said back as he kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.  
  
Ezra walked behind Auggie and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey man!" Auggie said happily. "What are you all happy for." Then he looked down and saw two hands intertwined together. "Ah, I see!" He said happy for his friend. "Well here's your letter." Ezra handed the letter to Auggie as he began to read. Torrance walked away to give the two friends some time.  
  
Dear Auggie,  
  
It's been a long time since we've been out in the real world and now we are finally getting out of this place! I have to say; I'm going to miss the nights that you, Scott, and me had staying up talking about the girls when Peter didn't know. You two are like Brothers to me. It's going to be weird waking up in the morning in my own room with no one other beds in there. Pulling pranks on Scott when he wouldn't wake up in the morning. Those were the days huh? I never thought I would have that much fun at a school for delinquents. Ha. Who would have thought? Well I'm sure those days aren't over we'll all see each other again I don't know how we couldn't. We all have become such a tight group. Just like brothers and sisters.  
  
Love ya man! EZ  
  
"Thanks man!" Auggie said to Ezra doing one of those guys hugs.  
  
Torrance walked back to give Ezra her letter.  
  
Dear Ezra,  
  
I haven't known you long enough yet but I have to say you seem like a real cool guy. Daisy would be dumb not to fall for you EZ. Just to let you in on a little secret I think she digs you trust me. Me and her we're like twins I have this feeling that she likes you she just doesn't know how to tell you either that or she's scared. But don't worry she will come around. If I know her well enough it won't take too long. She cares a lot for you she was scared out of her mind when you went into the infirmary. Just remember love takes time.  
  
Love, Tori  
  
"Thanks a lot Torr, I really appreciate the advice." Ezra said smiling as they all went back to slow dancing. Sharing this last memory at Horizon together.  
  
-I'll get chapter 6 up a.s.a.p!!!- 


	6. Baby

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update for those who are reading.I noticed only two reviews so far so I haven't been in a hurry to update. Please people start reading and reviewing!!! I really enjoy writing this story. Also I don't own anything besides Torrance. I borrowed some stuff from the movie crossroads.  
  
~Chapter 6~* Baby *  
  
-One Year Later-  
  
"Scott what's going on tonight? Are they coming here or.what?" Shelby asked as she was putting on her earrings and walking from the bathroom in the apartment she and Scott shared.  
  
"I talked to EZ and he said that they all decided it was our turn to have the Friday movie night..but he said that he and Daisy are bringing the movies." Scott said from their bedroom. Shelby walked in the bedroom and saw her boyfriend changing his clothes. She walked closer towards him and he gave her that look (we all know the look!)  
  
"So, uh, what time they say their gonna be here?" Shelby asked leaning in on Scott giving him that devilish grin. Scott, playing hard to get, just answered: "I think he said four."  
  
"Oh really, okay." She said noticing what he was doing. She slid her hands in his front pockets causing him to move even closer to her. "So." she kissed his neck. "Think we could do a quicky?" she said seductively. Scott couldn't resist any longer.  
  
"Yeah.I think I could manage that." He said as he started kissing her passionately moving towards her neck and unbuttoning her top as she started to unzip his pants. Just as they were lying back on the bed they heard a buzz on the intercom.  
  
"Perfect timing!.I wonder who that could be?" Shelby said sarcastically as Scott finally decided to get up off of her to see who it was. He walked into the living room by the door and pressed the speak button on the intercom.  
  
"Yup." He said in the speaker.  
  
"Hey man it's Auggie."  
  
"Come on up Muchaco."  
  
Scott opened the door. Auggie and Juliette walked in the apartment.  
  
"Hey I thought Ezra said 4:00."Scott asked.  
  
"Oh well we got here a little early its like 3:30 right now Scott..but guessing by your hair and your unzipped pants you and Shelby weren't exactly ready for company." Juliette said laughing. Scott forgot all about his pants. He looked away for a minute and zipped them back up. Juliette and Auggie just laughed. Just then Shelby came in to the room, she made sure everything was back in place before she went out into the living room.  
  
"Hey guys, what happened to 4:00?" Shelby asked (not meanly)  
  
"Shel, just don't, we've been down that road already." Scott said not wanting to touch the subject again. Juliette and Auggie laughed again.  
  
"It was better us than Peter and Sophie." Auggie said still laughing.  
  
"That is true." Scott said back.  
  
"So what's new?" Shelby asked as they all sat down.  
  
"Well, I'm moving in with Aug in a couple of days!" Juliette said excitedly to Shelby as the two guys were having there own conversation about football or something.  
  
"That's great Jules! Congrats" Shelby said happily for Juliette.  
  
"Yeah I'm really excited.so how's it been going with you and Scott's little arrangement?"  
  
"It's been wonderful." Shelby said smiling. "It's so great being with the person you love all the time." Scott who was sitting next to her happened to hear what she said and gave her a little rub on the back and smiled. To let her know he felt the same. Juliette saw and she smiled. They all heard a loud buzz.  
  
"Oh that must be Ez and Daisy." Scott said as he got up and pushed the button to let them in. Scott opened the door to the apartment to let them in.  
  
"Heyyy." Scott said in a friendly voice as he hugged Daisy and gave Ezra one of those guy hugs.  
  
"Hey how are you?" Daisy asked.  
  
"I'm pretty good you?" Scott asked back with a smile.  
  
"Just peachy." She said in her normal cynical tone.  
  
They all walked in to the living room and greeted each other. It had only been a month since there last get together but it seemed like an eternity to them.  
  
"Is Kat coming?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Yeah. She said that she had some things to take care of first but she and her boyfriend would be here as soon as possible." Juliette said.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot that she had to go to the doc's today." Daisy said accidentally.  
  
"The doctor?" Auggie said questionably. "Why would she need to go to the doctor?"  
  
"Yeah." They all said in unison.  
  
"Oh well.um...oops. I guess she didn't tell you guys yet." Daisy said kind of wondering.  
  
"Tell us what?" Shelby asked  
  
"That's for her to tell not me." Daisy said trying to get off the subject as soon as possible.  
  
"So.is Torrance coming?" Auggie asked. Juliette looked at him weirdly, so did the rest.  
  
"What? I was just trying to get off the subject of Kate." Auggie said wishing he had never mentioned Torrance's name.  
  
"Well we haven't really heard from her. Last I knew, um, she was gonna go see her mom." Daisy said  
  
"Wait." Ezra said. "I thought she said in group that she didn't even know her mom?"  
  
"Yeah well that's because her mom left when she was 3. She always wanted to go see her but her dad said no." Daisy said and the room was silent.  
  
"That's sad." Juliette said breaking the silence.  
  
-----BUZZ----- the intercom made a noise.  
  
"Must be Peter and Sophie," Shelby said. "I'll get it this time Scott."  
  
Shelby walked to the door and let them in. They were so happy to see everyone doing so well. They all were in the living room talking. About an hour later Kat and her boyfriend Derek showed up. Kat looked pretty happy, she had some news to tell her friends.  
  
"Well you guys there's something I-we have to tell you." She said smiling really big. "We are going to have a baby." All the girls jumped up and screaming in joy for Kat everyone said congrats. "Yeah it's a girl." She said happily.  
  
"Have you decided on names yet?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Well.I was thinking up a few names that would, you know go with Derek's last name and I came up with Alexia May or Keri Elizabeth. Do you think they go with the name Wheaton?"  
  
"Yeah there really beautiful names." Juliette said smiling sweetly.  
  
"Alright ladies how about we watch those movies now." Scott said  
  
"Yeah we got six movies.that should keep us up all night shouldn't it?" Ezra asked kind of laughing.  
  
"Yeah it should Freakin'." Shelby said smirking at the nickname she used to always call him.  
  
"Your still not over that name are you? Well anyway we got 'A Walk to Remember' compliments of Daisy of course, um 'The Ripper: Letter From Hell', 'Halloween: H20," Ezra said with a sly grin. "Of course I had to get a scary movie fellas maybe we could get lucky with the ladies tonight." Ezra said with the sly grin still on his face. The guys just laughed including Peter. "Okay then 'Life as a House', Daisy said we had to get it because the guy in it looks hot" "good choice then!" Shelby said smirking at Scott. "Can I go on with another person interrupting me?" Ezra said looking at Shelby. Nobody said anything so he kept on going "uh 'Don't Say a Word' and 'Enough'..alright so which one do we watch first?"  
  
"Halloween." Scott and Auggie both said.  
  
"uh.no us girls voted and you guys lost so we're watching 'A Walk to Remember first." Shelby said with a grin. Ezra put A walk to remember in just to please the girls.  
  
"Thank you." Jules said.  
  
Scott and Shelby were cuddled up on the sofa along with Auggie and Jules looking quite comfy in each others arms. Ezra sat on the floor and Daisy sat next to him. Kat and Derek shared the recliner and sophie and Peter were sitting on the love seat. They all enjoyed the movies. They were on the 5th movie by now it was 'Don't say a word' and by now Ezra, Daisy, Kat, Derek, Peter and Sophie were all asleep. The only ones awake were Scott, Shelby, Jules, and Auggie.  
  
"Scott." Shelby whispered.  
  
"yeah." He whispered back  
  
"I Love you."  
  
He kissed her forehead and said, "I Love you too."  
  
-Morning-  
  
Everyone had left early that morning because they were all very tired and figured that they would give Scott and Shelby time to sleep also.  
  
"Hey what was that all about last night?" Scott asked as he was getting in to bed.  
  
"What was what about?" Shelby asked also in bed at this time. They were just lying there talking.  
  
"What you said to me last night..I love you?" Scott wondered  
  
"I just wanted to tell you I love you." Shelby said sweetly with a smile and turned her body towards Scott and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He smiled.  
  
"I was just thinking of what Kat must be thinking with having a baby and all.ya know? I mean I wonder what that feeling is like." Shelby said trying to hint that she wouldn't mind having a baby of her own someday.  
  
"I'm sure she's really happy. Shel-you'd be a great mother." Scott said knowing that's what she was trying to hint.  
  
"I mean I don't want to try to have a baby now but I wouldn't mind having a baby with you someday." Shelby said looking into Scott's eyes.  
  
"Oh Shel I'd love to have a baby with you..you're the only person I have ever dreamed of sharing a life with and having a baby with." Scott said sweetly.  
  
"I love you so much." Shelby said with a little tear in her eye of happiness.  
  
"I love you too Shel." Scott said. "Let's get some sleep. I have something planned for us later on tonight." Scott held Shelby close as she closed her eyes and they both went to sleep.  
  
~Couple hours later~ 2:00 pm  
  
Scott woke up noticing that Shelby was still asleep he tried not to wake her as he was getting up to take a shower. Then she opened her eyes.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"I'll be back I'm just gonna take a shower."  
  
"Don't.it's only what (she looked at the clock) 2:00." She said as she pulled him back down with a very passionate kiss. He stopped.  
  
"Hold on.let me take a shower then we can get back to where we were." He said quickly as he hopped from the bed and hurried into the bathroom. Shelby just sat there waiting for him to come back when she decided to get up out of bed.  
  
~Bathroom~  
  
Scott was in the shower when he heard a knock at the bathroom door.  
  
"Come on in Shel." He called.  
  
She walked in and only had a towel on as she opened the sliding door on the shower.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" She asked sort of seductively. Scott smiled in amazement and moved aside to let her in. She dropped the towel and looked at Scott's amazing wet body as she got in. Scott wrapped his arms around Shelby and started kissing her tenderly at first very soft then as the kiss went on he went deeper he couldn't take any more. He pushed Shelby up against the wall of the shower and kissed her harder. That was when she came back to reality.  
  
"Wait Scott.not yet." She said as she stepped back a little away from him  
  
"Sorry Shel, guess I got a little out of control there huh?"  
  
"Yeah, slow down cowboy. With you Scott, I want it to be special, romantic.ya know? I want my first time with you to be different; I want it to mean something. If I do it like this I'll feel like my old self and I don't want that and I don't want you to see that side of me."  
  
"I understand shellie." Scott said grinning at her.  
  
~Now out of the shower-in the living room cuddling and talking~  
  
"Scott.do you remember when I told you about my past?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well I didn't love them, I just did that for money. But with you, I love you and I don't just want to have sex with you-I want to show you my love, how much I care, I want our feelings to come through as one, I want to make love to you, not sex." She said so sincere and caring.  
  
"That's what I want to shel, I want you to be ready, not feel like your pushed to do anything. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. You know when I was a little girl. I always wanted to be like a princess I dreamed of the perfect wedding, perfect guy, and how I wanted things to happen. From what I can tell your what I've always dreamed of Scott-you know when you touch me it just sends chills up my back because no one has ever done that to me before. No one has ever touched me like you do. And I love you for that. For making me see that not every man out there is going to be like my step-dad or those men on the streets." Shelby started to cry.  
  
"Oh shel don't cry. They can never hurt you again.I will never hurt you like they did." Scott said sincerely.  
  
"so.." she said wiping the tears from her face. "What was it you have planned."  
  
"I cant tell you it's a surprise!"  
  
"oh come on just a hint!"  
  
"Nope, just wait you'll see." He said and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Okay everyone I'd like you get at least 5 more reviews before I post the next chapter!!!! Please hold back from the mean comments-keep those to yourself! Thanks :o) R/R!! 


	7. Purposal

Okay I decided to not wait for all of my reviews that I wanted so here's an update! For those that are reading hope you enjoy!! PLEASE R/R!!!  
  
~Chapter 7~*The Purposal*  
  
"Scott, baby, I have no clue what to wear!" Shelby said frustrated going thru her closet like a mad woman.  
  
"here I'll help you." Scott walked in to her closet looked for about a second and saw this nice sleek black dress that he wanted so desperately to see her wear. "Wow", he said with wide eyes. "Why don't you ever wear this? This is hot." Shelby just laughed at him and took the dress into the bathroom with her to change. Not that she's never gotten dressed in front of Scott before but she wanted it to be a surprise when she walked out.  
  
~5 minutes later~  
  
"Baby what is taking you so long?" Scott asked kind of anxious.  
  
"I don't know scott." she yelled from the bathroom unsure whether or not to come out in the dress.  
  
"Come on shel, I'm sure it's not that bad!" he said wanting her to step out of the bathroom.  
  
"Alright I'll come out...but no laughing, you hear me!" she said  
  
As she walked out Scott was standing right next to the bathroom door to her surprise. His jaw was dropped. The dress was knee length with a slinky silk look to it, slits up both sides with a low cut slit at the breast are that drove Scott crazy. It was revealing but elegant. With strapy black heels.  
  
"Wow, Shel.you look..you look..so sexy!" he said pulling her into him.  
  
"Cowboy your just a little hornball aren't you?" She said laughing.  
  
"Well I cant help it.with you coming out in something like that. What man wouldn't?" Scott said with a sexy grin. Shelby kissed his lips "Fine I'll wear it." She said with a grin.  
  
~In the car~  
  
"So where are we going?" Shelby asked while Scott was driving with one hand and the other hand was holding Shelby's.  
  
"You'll see." He said smiling caressing Shelby's hand.  
  
~15 mins later~  
  
"Okay shel we're almost there I want you to close your eyes."  
  
"okay." She said still holding scott's hand.  
  
"only open your eyes when I tell you to k?"  
  
"Alright." She said grinning.  
  
The car came to a stop. "Can I open my eyes yet?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
Scott got out of the car and walked over to shelby's side and opened the door.  
  
"K, shel I'm going to take off you shoes."  
  
"take off my shoe-what? Why? I mean.okay" scott looked up at her and chuckled to himself. "no peeking."  
  
"I won't I promise." Shelby could her waves of the ocean she could smell the water too. "Are we at the beach?" she asked almost in a whisper. Scott never answered. Scott stood Shelby up and wrapped his hands around her eyes to make sure she couldn't see. She knew they were at the beach or something because of the sand. As the walked together scott's hands slowly traveled from her eyes to her hips allowing her to open her eyes.  
  
"you can look now." Scott had a blanket lying on the sand with a single black box on top of it. Shelby looked at Scott in amazment as he got down on one knee.  
  
"Shelby all my life I have never met anyone like you ever. You are the sun in my sky and just like the sun I could never live a day with out you. You mean everything to me and I love you. So Shellie..will you marry me?" A tear ran down shelby's cheek as the words tumbled out of Scott's mouth.  
  
"Yes..Yes I will marry you." Shelby said hugging Scott. "I love you so much." She said smiling. They sat there cuddled with the blanket on the beach for a long time watching the waves come in with a nice cool breeze.  
  
"I have never felt so safe as I do right now in your arms." Shelby said feeling very sure of there love.  
  
"I'm glad. I love holding you." He said wrapping his arms tighter around her.  
  
The next morning Shelby couldn't wait to call Daisy and tell her the good news. She picked up the phone and dialed her number. It rang twice when a familiar voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Ezra is Daisy there I have something to tell the both of you." She said excitedly  
  
"Hey Shel, yeah hold on let me get her the cordless."  
  
"Hi shel what's up??" Daisy asked.  
  
"Well you guys..Scott purposed to me last night. We're engaged!" She said almost screaming into the phone. Then Shelby heard a scream on the other end. It was Daisy.  
  
"My god Daisy.stop before you cause an earthquake." Ezra said making Shelby laugh. "That's really great Shelby congrats!!" Ezra said happy for his friends but also trying to calm Daisy down at the same time. "I'm coming over there right now." Daisy said and hung up the phone before Shelby even had the chance to say bye. Just then Scott walks in the kitchen where Shelby is as she hangs up the phone.  
  
"Morning." Scott said pulling Shelby into him wanting a kiss. Before Shelby stops him.  
  
"Morning breath." She said laughing, scott smiled in embarrassment. "I'm just kidding, come here." This time she pulls him in to her and kisses him sweetly. "That was nice" she said to him there lips about an inch apart now. Scott smiled.  
  
"So who was that on the phone?" He asked  
  
"Oh that was Daisy and Ezra..I called them to tell them about our little engagement and I swear my hearing is gone in my right ear cuz Daisy screamed so loud. But she's on her way over here right now..I don't know if Ezra's coming or not, she hung up so damn fast." Shelby said about to cook something for breakfast. She figure Daisy hadn't eaten yet so she could eat with them.  
  
----------BUZZ---------  
  
"That must be her right now, can you take care of the rest of this for me baby?" she asked handing him the spatula for the eggs.  
  
"Thanks." She kissed his cheek. She buzzed daisy in. and opened the door.  
  
"Well if it isn't the two lovebirds." Daisy said in her usual knowing tone with a smile walking into their apartment. They sat at the table as Scott was finishing up the eggs.  
  
"Is Ezra coming too?" Shelby asked  
  
"Oh-yeah..he was right behind me, I thought."  
  
"You mean you guys didn't come together?" Shelby asked almost laughing at Daisy.  
  
"Well he's was being to slow so I told him that I'd meet him here."  
  
Scott and Shelby both laughed at Daisy.  
  
--------BUZZ--------  
  
"That's probably him, I'll let him in." She got up and buzzed him in. He walked into the apartment. They are all so close (all the cliffhangers) that everyone's place is just like a second home.  
  
"Jesus Dais couldn't wait for me? I swear you ran thru at least 3 damn lights."  
  
"Oh cut the crap Ezra, you got here didn't you."  
  
"Yeah well we could've came together, but you were in too much of a 'bust- my-ass' hurry." Daisy and Ezra having one of their petty little arguments like they always do. Shelby got up from the table and walked to the kitchen where Scott was and decided to help him while Daisy and Ezra were fighting.  
  
"I swear those two are totally meant to be with eachother." Scott said looking over at them.  
  
"I know, it's kinda cute." Shelby said watching them. She glanced at Scott and he looked at her she thought to herself my god I want him right here and right now. She walked over to him and kissed so passionately and they kept kissing until they heard voices.  
  
"Awww, look at that!" Daisy said with a happy face.  
  
"I know, boy they sure are growing up fast." Ezra said with the same face Daisy had.  
  
Scott and Shelby turned towards them their face were red in embarrassment. "Sorry guys, I guess we go a little carried away." Scott said  
  
"Oh no no it's fine..I think its sweet." Daisy said.  
  
"In fact we don't have to stay-we'll leave, give you two lovebirds some privacy." Ezra said.  
  
"No no, you guys have to eat, we made breakfast." Shelby said.  
  
"Alright fine, we'll eat but right after we're leaving." Daisy said.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Shelby said kind of glad she said that because she wanted to get a little close to Scott. 


	8. Love is Such a Crazy Thing

A/N:The title of the chapter is based on the song by PINK "Love is such a crazy thing".  
  
~Chapter 8~*Love is such a crazy thing*  
  
After Daisy and Ezra left Shelby called the rest of the cliffhangers and Peter and Sophie to let them in on the news.  
  
Shelby walks over to Scott who was sitting on the couch watching TV and decides she can't take it anymore.  
  
"Scott watching Daisy and Ezra fight in the kitchen made me want to forget everything I said to you about the whole sex thing. I can't get you out of my head and so that's why I think we should just go ahead and do it."  
  
Scott shakes his head.* Wow that was a powerful dream * he thought to himself. He looked over at Shelby who was filling out papers for work at the kitchen table. She could feel him looking at her.  
  
"What?" she said without looking behind herself.  
  
"Uh, nothing," he said feeling kind of stupid. "What are you doing over there?"  
  
"Trying to keep myself busy."  
  
Scott laughed. "Busy for what?"  
  
"Well I can't seem to keep my hands to myself so I'm trying to get my mind off the fact that every time I'm near you I wanna put my hands all over you."  
  
"Mind as well be blunt about it." Scott kind of laughed. "What if I were to say I wouldn't mind your hands all over me?" Shelby turns around in her chair.  
  
"Well then I'd say we both want the same thing." She said with a smirk. "But that would be going against what I said early about not wanting to be like my old self..i need some self control."  
  
"Then we don't have to." He said understanding.  
  
"I want to."  
  
"What?" he said making sure he heard her right.  
  
"What can I say-Love is such a crazy thing." She said sort of sarcastic with a smile. She got up from her chair and walked into the living room where Scott was. He looked at her as if he didn't know what to do. He kissed her softly on the lips gliding his tounge across her bottom lip.  
  
"Wait, not in here." She said stopping him. She took his hand and led him into the bedroom as he followed. She sat on the bed and unbuttoned her blouse; he laid her back and started kissing her passionately then moving towards her neck as he stayed there for awhile. Shelby noticed how gentle and loving he was. He was the only one who ever treated her like this before. She wanted things to go slow and that's how he took it. Scott stopped kissing her and lifted up so he could take off his shirt he threw it on the floor and started kissing her again and feeling her up his hands moved towards her back to unsnap her bra and she unzipped his pants.  
  
"Scott."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You have a condom?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Scott."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"I love you." Scott looked her straight in the eyes and kissed her sweetly.  
  
"I love you too baby."  
  
-Morning-  
  
Shelby's head is resting on Scott's chest and Scott's arm is wrapped around Shelby and their sleeping. Then the alarm rings. Scott wakes up and begins to get up.  
  
"Ignore it." Shelby said sleepily.  
  
"I have to get ready for work." Scott said getting up and putting his clothes on.  
  
"Can't you just call in sick?"  
  
"I wish I could.we really need the money tho plus I was lucky enough that my dad pulled some strings to get me the job."  
  
"Fine-I guess I'm going to have to let you go then." Shelby said with a fake pout.  
  
"The time will fly by, I promise." He said to her smiling. "I'm just gonna brush my teeth and head out."  
  
"Don't you want to eat?"  
  
"I'll just get something on the way." Scott gave Shelby a kiss on the cheek and left the room. Shelby just lies there thinking for a moment. She decides to call Daisy and have her come over.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Dais, it's me." Shelby said.  
  
"Hey Shel, how's the engagement life?"  
  
"Just great," Shelby laughed, "Want to meet a starbucks and grab a coffee?"  
  
"Yeah, is 9:30 good?" Daisy asked  
  
"You got lucky didn't you?" Shelby asked laughing.  
  
"Why--What are you talking about?" Daisy asked trying to cover it up.  
  
"Because the normal Daisy Lipenowski wants to do everything right away but when Daisy Friedkin-or should I say Freakin' comes alive that's when she wants to do things a hour and a half later that usual." Shelby said really fast, and sarcastically.  
  
"And like you didn't either?.oh and another thing don't call me Daisy Friedkin.we are not married." She said in her cynical voice.  
  
Shelby just laughed. "Alright 9:30 it is." They hung up the phone.  
  
-STARBUCKS-  
  
"Holy shit, you did what?!" Shelby yelled in a whisper, people still heard her.  
  
"Well after all that fighting we did back at your place, we decided to 'make up'.it was my idea, and of course he went for it." Daisy explained to Shelby about last night. "What can I say love is such a crazy thing."  
  
"That's too funny that's exactly what I said to Scott last night. God Daisy I'm so happy with him you know? It's like I lose myself in him and it's and amazing feeling."  
  
"Have you guys talked about kids?" Daisy asked drinking more of her Mocha Carmel.  
  
"Yeah," Shelby nodded also taking a sip of her double latte, "I mentioned it to him."  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"He definitely wants to." Shelby said smiling picturing a little Scott running around with a football in his hand.  
  
"Well there ya go!" Daisy said almost her an okay to do so.  
  
"I want to wait till after we're married though."  
  
"Well that's reasonable." Daisy said understandingly.  
  
-4 DAYS LATER-  
  
Scott's watching TV in the living room and Shelby comes out of the bathroom.  
  
"Scott I need to talk to you." Shelby says with a worried look on her face sitting on the couch next to him.  
  
"Okay," he looks at her face and sees that she's nervous about something, "What's wrong Shel?"  
  
Shelby looks at Scott scared that he's going to be mad or something. "Scott.I'm 4 days late."  
  
"W-what do you mean late?" he stutters.  
  
"You know.my period, it hasn't come yet and uh, I'm thinking that I might be um." she says nervously not able to get the last word out scared how he might react.  
  
"Pregnant." He said filling her blank.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We used a-  
  
"There not full proof Scott." She said cutting him off. "Are you mad?"  
  
"Well no, shocked is all. It's not like you did it on your own, I mean I did kind of help." He managed a smirk when he said that. Then he pulled her into a hug to reassure her that everything was okay.  
  
"You don't have to be scared to tell me that shel, we are going to be getting married. We're bound to have kids someday right, why not now?" he told her still holding her, she felt a lot better knowing his reaction now.  
  
"I was just scared you'd be mad, but we should get a pregnancy test just to be sure." 


	9. A Moment Like This

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update! I've been so busy with school! :o)  
  
~Chapter 9~*A Moment Like This*  
  
"It's positive." Shelby said to Scott from the bathroom.  
  
Scott walks into the bathroom wraps his arms around Shelby's body. "We're going to be parents." He said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, we are." Shelby said smiling.  
  
"Baby you know what? We better start planning the wedding cuz I'd like to be able to fit into a dress..you know before I start to show." Shelby said to scott sitting in the living room.  
  
"I was thinking.what would you think about having a small wedding?" Scott asked.  
  
"that's what I want too, I'm not into the big wedding stuff. I want something with just close friends and family."  
  
"Alright sounds good to me." Scott said kissing Shelby on the forehead.  
  
"How bout on the beach, there's this really beautiful place in North Bay, with a waterfall and really nice hotels-we could stay there for our honeymoon and everything." Shelby said excitedly.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen you so excited for anything before." Scott said laughing. "Well it sounds really nice to me."  
  
"So are we all going over to Peter's and Sophie's tonight?" Shelby asked  
  
"Yeah at.well in 15 minutes." Scott replied.  
  
"Alright I guess we can get going then."  
  
"I'll drive." Scott said grabbing the keys.  
  
The ride in the car was pretty quiet. But they didn't need to talk their actions spoke louder. Scott was driving, holding Shelby's hand and stroking her face periodically. Shelby loved when Scott touched her. It was the sweetest touch she had ever felt from anyone.  
  
#They arrived at peter's and sophie's house#  
  
"Heeeeeyy.let me take your coats!" sophie said smiling. The rest of the cliffhangers were already sitting there in the living room. As they walked in they see a familiar face they haven't seen in awhile.  
  
AN: hey everyone!! Im back :o) this chapter is really short and sucky.but don't worry!! Im putting up another chapter today after I'm finished with it since I haven't written in a long time so maybe there will be 3 new chapters today-depends on how the 10th one goes.please send in your reviews I want at least 3-5!!! But if not ill still update cuz I hate when people do that :o) I'm nice lol!! ENJOY R/R!! 


	10. Old Infatuations

~Chapter 10~*Old Infatuations*  
  
"Look who we found." Sophie said pointing to a brunette sitting on the sofa next to Auggie and Daisy.  
  
"Torrance!!," Shelby went up to Torrance and gave her a big hug. "How have you been.where have you been!?" she asked in a side conversation with her. Everyone else was having there own conversation.  
  
"I've been around." She said smiling a half smile. "I have one question though-is this even the same Shelby, you seem so different."  
  
"Well I'm practically a married woman!" Shelby said in sort of a bubbly voice.  
  
"You and Scott! How wonderful, have you set a date?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Well since you bring that up I guess it's time to tell everyone here our news." Juliette over hears Shelby saying something about news.  
  
"News, what news shel??" Juliette asked curiously, now getting everyone's attention.  
  
"Well," Shelby started, scott was sitting next to her rubbing her upper leg waiting for her to tell them the news, smiling. "Guys, I'm pregnant.we're going to have a baby!" Shelby said smiling really big.  
  
"Wow, are you serious?! Congrats!" Juliette said happily.  
  
Auggie pat scott on the back. "Congratulations meat!"  
  
"Thanks muchacho." Scott said smiling at his friend.  
  
"Hey man do you think I can talk to you later about something?" Auggie asked in a whisper which kind of worried Scott because of Torrance.  
  
"Sure man, in fact Sophie asked me and Shel to pick up Peter at Horizon so I'm sure Shel wont mind if you go with me instead." Scott whispered back.  
  
"Aight cool." Auggie said back.  
  
Scott walks up to Sophie and tells her that him and Auggie are about to go pick up Peter from Horizon.  
  
"Aug and me are gonna go pick up peter we'll be back" Scott announced and gave Shelby a quick kiss.  
  
"Bye hun." Shelby said sweetly. ~IN THE CAR~  
  
"So man, what did you wanna talk to me about?" Scott asked curiously.  
  
"It's Torrance." Auggie said nervously.  
  
"What about her?" Scott asked knowing what he was going to say but hoping he'd be wrong.  
  
"Well I was fine, you know? Me and Jules, moving in together and everything. Then when we got to Peter's and Sophie's house and Torrance was sitting there everything came back to me." Auggie said still really nervous.  
  
"You like her again?"  
  
"I don't know, I know I feel somethin' though man, cause I was sitting there and Torr was sitting on one side of me and Jules on the other and I just felt guilty."  
  
"What about Juliette? I mean do what you feel but I know you love Jules and I think all Torrance is-is a crush man."  
  
~BACK AT THE HOUSE~  
  
Torrance, Daisy, and Shelby are in Sophie and Peter's room. Torrance wanted to "show" then something she had in her suitcase.  
  
"What do you mean you like Auggie?" Daisy asked shocked and afraid that if Juliette were to ever find out she'd be crushed and angry.  
  
"What I mean is, when Auggie and Juliette arrived here I saw him and fell for him again."  
  
"Tori you can't do this. Auggie and Juliette are into each other now, they're even moving in together. He loves her." Shelby said trying to talk her out of it.  
  
"But I saw how he looked at me and maybe he feels the same way I do."  
  
~IN THE CAR~  
  
"You're right, that's probably all it is." Auggie said assured and glad he had talked to Scott about it. They pull up at Horizon and honk the horn for Peter.  
  
"That is all it is man, trust me. You love Juliette and you would never hurt her." Scott said reassuring him.  
  
A/N: Okay I decided to stop it there but don't worry again! LoL I'm going to get another chapter in today probably-if not today then tomorrow so you have that to look forward to! R/R please tell me what you think! 


	11. Walk Away

A/N: This chapter is going to be a little more about Auggie, Juliette, and Torrance. Don't worry S/S fans-there will be plenty of Scott and Shelby!! The name of the chapt. Is inspired from a song off of X-tina Aguilera's new cd stripped check it out!! Its good :o)  
  
~Chapter 11~*Walk Away*  
  
2 days later (Auggie and Juliette's apartment)  
  
Auggie is lounging on the sofa watching TV nearly asleep, it's about 5:30 pm. Juliette went out shopping with some of her old friends and spending some quality time. There's a knock on the door. He gets up to see who it is.  
  
"Heyyy, Aug-giee." Torrance slurred obviously drunk. Nearly falling down Auggie grabs her arm before she's able to do so.  
  
"C'mon in.. have you been drinkin'?" he asks concerned.  
  
"Ohh uhm I on-a-ly had a couple beers." She slurred once again as auggie led her in to the apartment to sit her down on the sofa.  
  
"Are you sure you only had a couple?" Auggie said as she started removing some of her clothes. "Torr, what are you doing?"  
  
"Huh? Ohh. isn't it hot in here?" she said starting to take off her skirt.  
  
"Tori, stop."  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Stop Torr!" auggie said trying to stop her from embarrassing herself later. She looks right in to his eyes, he looks back her knowing exactly what she's trying to do next. She kisses him on the lips. At first he lets her then he realizes what he's doing and stops her.  
  
"We can't do this." Auggie said backing away from her.  
  
"Do what Auggie?" She said getting up from the couch and walking towards him. "I just want to touch you Aug. Is there something so wrong with that?" she said starting to get a little upset.  
  
"Yes, Tori there is-there is something wrong with that. I love Jules. We just can't do this!" Auggie said. But Torrance wouldn't back down.  
  
"C'mon Aug, I want you to." She said now about 1 inch apart from Auggie backed against the wall. She kisses him again. At first he hesitates but he gives in.  
  
~LATER THAT NIGHT~  
  
Juliette walks in the door with about 5 shopping bags. Auggie is sitting in the living room watching TV again trying to get his mind off of what he had just done with Torrance, who had left about 3 hours ago. He hadn't even noticed Juliette walked in, he was so hypnotized by the tv.  
  
"Hey sweetie!" Juliette said as she hunched over and kissed Auggie on the cheek. He didn't even react. "Hello. Aug." she said snapping her fingers in front of his face.  
  
"Oh. hey." He said in a half smile.  
  
"What's up with you, you're totally zoned out." She questioned.  
  
"Oh, um, I guess I'm just a little tired." He yawned, trying to play it off.  
  
"You should get some sleep. What me to come with?" she said sort of seductively trying to hint that she wanted to do something (lol)  
  
"I'm pretty beat twig. I'm just gonna go to sleep." He said with sleepy eyes and winked.  
  
As he walked out of the room he felt so guilty. He couldn't believe what he had done. He slept with Torrance in there home and he loves Juliette. He couldn't think of how he could do that to Juliette, but he did and he could never forgive himself.  
  
A/N: Sorry I keep submitting in short chapters. I promise I will try to write longer ones!!! :o) Enjoy R/R!! 


	12. Goodbye to you

Walk Away by Christina Aguliera  
  
I was naïve, your love what like candy  
  
Artificially sweet, I was deceived by the wrapping Got caught in your web, and I learned how to bleed I was prey in your bed and devoured completely  
  
And it hurts my soul cause I can't let go all these walls are caving in I can't stop my suffering I hate to show that I've lost control cause I Keep going right back to the one thing that I need To walk away from  
  
I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya Get away, walk away, walk away..  
  
I should have known that I was used for amusement Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion Now I've been lickin' my wounds, but the venom seeps deeper We both can seduce but darlin' you hold me prisoner  
  
Oh I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache I'm addicted to your allure and I'm fiedin' for a cure Every step I take leads to one mistake I keep going right back to the one thing that I need I'm about to break and I can't stop this ache, getting nothing in return What did I do to deserve the pain of this slow burn And everywhere I turn I keep going right back to the one thing that I need To walk away from  
  
I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya Get away, walk away, walk away..  
  
Every time I try to grasp for air, I am smothered in despair its never over, over Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare, I let out a silent pray Let it be over, over  
  
Inside I'm screaming, begging pleading no more  
  
Now what to do, my heart has been bruised, so sad but it's true Each beat reminds me of you  
  
it hurts my soul cause I can't let go all these walls are caving in I can't stop my suffering I hate to show that I've lost control cause I Keep going right back to the one thing that I need, oh I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache I'm addicted to your allure and I'm fiedin' for a cure Every step I take leads to one mistake I keep going right back to the one thing that I need I'm about to break and I can't stop this ache, getting nothing in return What did I do to deserve the pain of this slow burn And everywhere I turn I keep going right back to the one thing that I need, oh I can't mend this torn state I'm in Getting nothing in return what did I do to deserve The pain of this slow burn And everywhere I turn I keep going right back  
  
To the one thing that I need to walk away from  
  
  
  
~Chapter 12~*Goodbye to you*  
  
"Aug you asleep?" Juliette whispered as she climbed into bed.  
  
"Well I'm not now." He said jokingly.  
  
"Shut up." She said back as she wrapped her arms around him. He began to feel a little uncomfortable so he kind of moved away. She noticed.  
  
"What's bothering you?" she was curious.  
  
"No one." He said not wanting to talk about it obviously.  
  
"Aug, I didn't ask who was bothering you I asked what."  
  
"You know what I mean Jules." He said trying to stop conversation to go to sleep.  
  
"Whatever, I'll get it out of you sometime." She said as they both went to sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
SCOTT AND SHELBY'S APARTMENT  
  
Riiing riiing riing (the phone rings) "Hello." Shelby answers the phone.  
  
"Hello-hey Shel can I speak with Scott?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah sure hold on a minute." She put the phone down to get scott.  
  
"Hey, Auggie's on the phone."  
  
"k" scott walks into the living room and picks up the phone.  
  
"Hey man what's up?" scott said friendly.  
  
"Man-I-I gotta talk to you." He said stuttering  
  
"hey are you alright." Scott said concerned for his friend.  
  
"No, no I'm not alright at all."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I did a horrible thing meat."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I hafta keep it down or Jules will hear.Friday when Jules was out with her friends Torrance came by." While Auggie was telling Scott on the phone Juliette was in the hall way listening to everything.  
  
"You what?!" she screamed tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Juliette." Auggie dropped the phone.  
  
"You slept with her?? I-I-In our home..you slept with h-h-her" she said with so much rage and hurt in her eyes. He had never seen her like that before-but what do you expect. Auggie tried to comfort her.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed "Don't touch me Auggie-just don't!" she was on the floor crying.  
  
"Jules, I'm so sorry." He said sincerely. He felt horrible.  
  
"You're sorry?" She started to calm down. "I thought you loved me? I thought we were happy.God I knew I couldn't trust Torrance, I knew it. I love you auggie, and you've hurt me but right now I just can't be around you." She said sobbing as she left the apartment  
  
Over the next couple of days Juliette stayed with Daisy and Ezra trying to steer clear from Auggie. And it was successful. She was so hurt that she moved out and didn't speak with Auggie for over a month.  
  
A/N: Next Chapter will def. Be about Scott and Shelby I PROMISE!!!! 


	13. Everything I Do I Do it For You

*Chapter 13* ~Everything I Do (I do it for you)~  
  
"Can you believe it Dais?" Shelby said to daisy standing in front of the mirror in the bridal shop looking at the dress on her patting it down.  
  
"I know.Horizon doesn't seem too long ago and no my best friend in the world is getting married to her sweetheart." Daisy said letting a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"It seems like yesterday. Remember when Scott used to hate me and I would always try to get with him and now look. It's all so surreal!" Shelby said in the dressing room turning in circles trying to see how the dress looked on her. "I think this is the one." She said about the white dress with loose diamond straps and a small train.  
  
"Wow, Scott is gonna see you in this dress and wanna skip the ceremony and just go on the honeymoon." Daisy said laughing. Shelby looked at her and smirked.  
  
"Very funny Dais. Anyway I have something else "for" him for the honeymoon."  
  
Daisy made an ooo la la expression on her face."How much is it?"  
  
Shelby looked at the tag. Her eyes got big. "Uh, $1,245."  
  
"Yeah he's gonna shit himself too." Daisy said. "But you know it's your wedding this is a special time for the both of you, so it shouldn't matter."  
  
"He already said that if I found something I like to get and not worry about the price." Shelby said in the dressing room taking the dress off.  
  
"So you getting it??" Daisy said hoping because she absolutely loved the dress.  
  
"Yeah, why not!" Shelby said walking out of the dressing room headed for the cashier.  
  
"Honey I'm home!" Shelby cheeringly yelled as she walked into the apartment.  
  
"Hey baby, how was the shopping? You find a dress?" Scott said giving her a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Sure did. It's right here and you can't see it." She said smiling and kissed him on the lips again. "I bought something else too. But it's only for the honeymoon.a surprise."  
  
"ooo I love suprises." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Good cause your gonna love this one." She whispered in his ear.  
  
Shelby's on the phone with Juliette.  
  
"So you're still comin' right even though Auggie's gonna be there?" Shelby asked hoping she would say yes.  
  
"Of course I am. This is about you and Scott.it's your big day. No one elses. I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Okay great! I'm glad you're coming."  
  
"It's so hard to believe you and Scott are getting married in 2 days. It makes me feel so old! How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel happy, love, like I'm so complete. All these emotions are coming in at once and it just makes one happy person!" She said almost burst with energy.  
  
"I wish I could have that someday." Juliette said sort of sad for herself but happy for her friend at the same time.  
  
"You will Jules, I know it. Thing have a way of working out themselves. When it's your time, you'll know it." Shelby said assuring her friend.  
  
2 days later THE WEDDING  
  
Shelby, Daisy, Kat, Juliette, and Sophie were in the tent that was set up for Shelby to change in (okay this is not a tent you sleep in LOL its one of those nice fancy tents! LoL) and Scott, Ezra, Auggie, David, and Peter were in Scott's tent (LOL).  
  
"Shelby you look beautiful." Sophie said hugging her. "I'm sorry your mother couldn't be here."  
  
Shelby let a tear fall from her eyes. "You're here though and that's mother enough to me." She said smiling and gave Sophie a hug. That made Sophie cry.  
  
Kat came up to Shelby and grabs her hand. "I knew this day would come for you two. I'm so happy for you." Kat said smiling. Shelby hugged her. "thanks" she whispered.  
  
"Whew.I've never been so nervous in my life." Scott said looking in the mirror.  
  
"You'll do fine." A voice came from behind. Scott turned around with a look of surprise.  
  
"Dad, you made it." He said hugging his dad.  
  
"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss my only son's wedding, you know I'm very proud of you son." Mr. Barringer said touching his son's hair.  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
Peter interrupted. "Um, Scott." Peter smiled. "It's time."  
  
"Shel it's time." Juliette came up to her.  
  
Just as everyone left the tent she was the only one left in there. She looked in her mirror, "you can do this Shel." She said smiling to herself trying to make the nervousness go away as she walked out of the tent.  
  
Peter was waiting for her. He was going to walk her down the aisle. "You ready Shel?" Peter asked smiling. She smiles back, "Yeah, more than ready." The music starts it's Scott and Shelby's song "Everything I Do (I Do it For You)." As the song plays and as she's walking down the aisle it was like slow motion to Scott. The song made him think of all the times at Horizon with Shelby, bad and good. Like when he surprised her with the dinner in the shed. Even when she left Horizon and he thought she'd never come back. There about to make even more memories for the rest of their life and he's ready for it.  
  
"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but lights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes."  
  
All the girls are crying. Especially Daisy. Kat and Juliette put their arm around her.  
  
"Shelby Marie Merrick do you take Scott Alan Barringer to be your wedded husband? To love, to comfort, to honor in sickness and in health till death do you part?"  
  
"I do." She says looking right in Scott's eyes with happy tears.  
  
"Scott Alan Barringer do you take Shelby Marie Merrick to be your wedded husband? To love, to comfort, to honor in sickness and in health till death do you part?  
  
"I do." At this point all the girls and the guys are crying including Peter.  
  
"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. Scott you may kiss the bride." Scott kisses Shelby a quick romantic kiss and they run back down the aisle holding hands. 


	14. Honeymoon!

~Honeymoon~ chapter 14  
  
A/N: The long awaited chapter 14 is finally here!! I'm sorry it has taken me so long but here it is I hope you enjoy!!  
  
After the reception out on the beach Scott and Shelby wanted to start their honeymoon as soon as possible, lucky for them the hotel was right there on the beach.  
  
Scott carries Shelby into the hotel room and lets her down on the bed. The hotel provided champagne, glasses, strawberries.. you name it. There was a big Jacuzzi/ bathtub also which Shelby loved the most.  
  
"So Scott." she gave him that seductive look. He just smirked. "Let's use the Jacuzzi!" he looked at her appalled at how nonchalant she was being, she was teasing him. "Shelly you can't do this to me." He said desperately "I've been waiting for this night."  
  
"Scott, I'm pregnant remember.we can't get too carried away."  
  
Scott walked towards her and rubbed her stomach. "I'll be gentle." He said smirking.  
  
"You always are." She said in her own way of accepting.  
  
Morning  
  
Scott and Shelby were still sleeping as the sun shone through the big window that was a great view of the ocean. Shelby's head was rested on Scott's bare chest, barely covered by tangled sheets. Scott slowly wakes. He starts stroking shelby's hair. Her eyes open.  
  
"Morning sunshine." Scott said still stroking her hair.  
  
"Morning." She said through a smile as her head found a new spot on Scott's chest.  
  
"I'm soo tired." Scott yawned.  
  
Shelby smirked. "well you should be after last night." They lay there in silence. Scott recalling memories of the night "You know you were in such a hurry that you never got to see what I had." She said.  
  
"Well who says you can't show me now." He said slightly sitting up, smiling.  
  
".some other time." Shelby teased.  
  
"You love doing that to me don't you." Scott said sort of enjoying the anticipation.  
  
"You know it."  
  
They both went back to sleep in each others arms.  
  
A/N: sorry this is SO short, I really had no idea what to write.I'm gonna be trying to think of new ideas, if anyone has any let me know and EMAIL ME at Babygurl48917@yahoo.com 


	15. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Hello, everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I have NOT given up on this story...I know I haven't updated in a long time. I'm writing another story for Once and Again called WHAT WOULD'VE BEEN so check that one out, plus I've been trying to figure out what to write next for this story, but like I said before no need to worry...i have not forgotten and the story is not finished yet. There will be a new Chapter in the works soon okay!!! so keep checking back :o) 


	16. Surprise

Chapter 15~ Surprise  
  
Later that same day (night time now)  
  
Shelby was up and feeling great. Scott of course was still sleeping, with a slight smile on his face. He and Shelby were now officially husband and wife. Something about that made him even happier to see her each and every minute. Shelby decided she wanted to wake Scott up with a surprise. The surprise he never got to see the night before.  
  
"Scott." she said his name softly, lightly rubbing circles on his bare back as she sat on the edge of the bed next to him.  
  
"hmm.mmm." He answered clearing his throat. His eyes were slowly opening. He could see Shelby barely and started rubbing his eyes to help himself wake up.  
  
"Honey?" Shelby said seeing if he was fully awake now.  
  
This time he saw all of her and was completely amazed by her beauty and sexiness. "Shel, wow..you look, you look.amazing." He said wide-eyed. She was wearing her see-through baby doll lingerie. It was red and had matching undergarments you could easily see underneath.  
  
"You like?" she said smiling as she stood up.  
  
"Uh-huh, most definitely." he said looking at her up and down. He sat up on the bed his feet on the floor. He took Shelby's hips in his hands and moved her closer to him. He was now looking up at her. He gently lifted up the see-through material revealing her stomach and started kissing her belly button. His lips wandered her stomach as she just stood there with her eyes closed and her hands running through his hair.  
  
"You are so beautiful" Scott said through his kisses on her body. "I can't get enough of you." That made Shelby's heart beat faster and her knees felt weak. Scott's mouth wandered lower to the top of her panties. He looked up at her as if he were asking her if he could. She just nodded as he sent her to ecstasy.  
  
AN: I know its short but there will be more soon! I promise :o) 


End file.
